


Being Hade's pet shouldn't be this fun right?

by SlytherainRyoGins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherainRyoGins/pseuds/SlytherainRyoGins
Summary: Alexander was new to camp half blood, even though he hadn't been claimed by his godly parent..... He was being hated already and the councilors are ignoring everything.He only one real friend at camp who didn't care for the backlash he'd get if he hung out with him, Nico de' Angelo.





	Being Hade's pet shouldn't be this fun right?

Coming soon. Please wait.


End file.
